John Curtis
"You know, some experts say that sick people, people like me, you know, that ultimately we want to be caught. That the mistakes we make are intentional. Or that we stray from some particular course of action because we like the risk. Those experts are morons. I have no intention of being caught." John Curtis, a.k.a. "The DC Rapist" is a serial rapist and attempted murderer who appears in season eight of CSI: NY. He is known for being the arch-nemesis of CSI Jo Danville. Background Curtis was a rapist who began his attacks in Washington DC, where he eventually came to be known as "The DC Rapist" after committing three brutal rapes. In his fourth rape, he targeted Serena Matthews, the daughter of Senator Kirk Matthews. Serena immediately pressured the FBI to bring Curtis to justice. However, Curtis would walk free of these charges due to a lab mistake made by Frank Waters which was brought to the defense by Jo Danville. This caused her to lose her credibility as an FBI agent, forcing her to quit her job and move. This made Jo determined to make sure he would pay for the rapes he had committed and for ruining her career. He then moved to New York at some unknown point and raped a woman named Amanda Tanner. Season 8 Crushed Curtis was brought to the attention of the crime lab Jo is working at when he allegedly raped a call girl named Ali Rand. He was taken in for questioning where he denied drugging and raping that girl, but claimed to have had consensual sex with her. Detective Flack, however, did not believe him and he was subsequently arrested for it. Crossroads Curtis was later confronted by Jo about what he did, but he only implied to Jo that if Ali takes the stand her whole case will fall apart. That began to happen when Lindsay Monroe found out that Ali was lying about when she was drugged, and as a result, Curtis was granted bail. Means To An End ﻿Curtis was later proven innocent of Ali Rand's "rape" and eventual murder when it turns out that the amount of GHB in her blood when she was drugged would have been fatal if she was drugged when she said she was and the cuts and bruises on her were too fresh to fit the timeline. It is discovered that Ali worked together with Senator Matthews to frame Curtis so he could finally go away. This did not discourage the CSIs, however, as Frank Waters was legally collecting evidence on Curtis and then committed suicide due to his guilt of failing to put Curtis into prison earlier. Jo then discovered Amanda Tanner and found that she still had the clothes from the night he raped her and the wine glass that contained the GHB he used on her. Curtis also discovered this and went to Amanda's apartment with the intention of killing her and disposing of the evidence. There, he ambushed Jo and Amanda, knocking out Amanda before brutally beating Jo and then throwing her against a mirror. Intending to taunt Jo, who was essentially his nemesis, Curtis emptied the clip of Jo's gun, bullet by bullet, and then put the clip back in her gun. Jo pointed out that he forgot about the one still in the chamber and shot him at point-blank range. He attempted to get up and kill her but Jo reloaded her gun and shot him in the heart, effectively killing him. As his body was taken away on a gurney in the coroner's vehicle, Serena Matthews, along with many citizens, came to watch as the famous D.C. Rapist case was finally closed. Modus Operandi Curtis chose his victims when he was out at hotel bars. He made conversation with his victims and made them spill their drink on themselves, intending to make it look like an accident, so he could buy them a new one and spike it with GHB, which he manufactured himself. He then got them up to his hotel room, registered under a fake identity, tied their hands behind their backs so they couldn't fight back, then gagged them so that they couldn't scream and then proceeded to beat and rape them. He then beat them to the point of unconscious, then cleaned up the room, leaving behind no evidence. He left the room and let the victim become conscious again of their own accord. In the case of Amanda Tanner, he approached her at a regular bar, went with her to her home and drugged her there instead. Known Victims *Unspecified dates in 2007 to 2008: Three unnamed women *Unspecified date in 2008: Serena Matthews *2011: **October 30: Amanda Tanner **November 20: Jo Danville *Note: It is highly likely that he has raped more women, but they either can't remember it due to the amount of GHB he gives them, or they are too scared or ashamed to come forward. Appearances Category:Males Category:Serial Rapists Category:Deceased Category:Criminals Category:Minor characters Category:CSI: New York Characters Category:Attempted murderers Category:Psychopaths Category:Misogynist Category:Arch-nemesis/Archenemies